Le Mort Vivant (La Muerte Viviente)
by Lydasai-PhanArtistic
Summary: Siglo XIX. Francia. Erik, Le Mort Vivant, es un contrabandista y genio de los mares, amante de una mala mujer de buena posición, Meg, quien lo traiciona casándose por interés con Raoul, un hombre acaudalado. Christine, profundamente enamorada de Raoul, decide aceptar casarse con Erik, a su pesar, para así evitar una desgracia irremediable causada por la impureza de su hermana.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Este fic es una "adaptación" del libro "Corazón Salvaje" de Caridad Bravo Adams, salvo algunos ajustes que hice para que quedara con las características del Fantasma de la Opera. Algunos nombres propios permanecen como en la obra original, pero cambié un poquito unos cuantos en favor de los personajes o para que sonasen más franceses._

* * *

 **1**

La tormenta de octubre ruge sobre el inquieto Mar de las Antillas. Es de noche, y las ráfagas de un viento huracanado hacen estrellarse contra los acantilados de rocas las olas gigantescas, que caen luego, en hirviente manto de espuma, bajo el azote de la lluvia. Negro está el cielo; y la tierra, como sobrecogida. Es la costa brava que se abre, primero en pequeñas ensenadas, en playones estrechos, y luego, unos pocos metros más allá, se convierte en selva espesa. Tierra antillana sobre la que ondea la bandera de Francia.

Un barco entra en el puerto de Saint-Pierre, a despecho de los elementos desencadenados y uniéndose al concierto del viento y de las olas, la salva de honor de veintiún cañonazos le saluda desde el fuerte de San Honorato.

AI mismo tiempo que la fragata, que ya se acoge a la rada de Saint-Pierre, un pequeño bote desvencijado ha ganado milagrosamente la arena de una diminuta playa próxima a la ciudad, y su único tripulante salta, metiéndose en el agua hasta la cintura, para arrastrar el frágil cayuco, librándolo de la furia renovada de los elementos.

La luz vivísima de un rayo ha iluminado de pies a cabeza al audaz marinero, que en noche tal arriba a la ensenada. Es fuerte y ágil; con flexible soltura de felino da unos pasos alejándose del mar, para erguirse después, como calculando el peligro del lugar en que dejó su bote. Tiene la piel clara a pesar de la intemperie; delgado y fuerte el cuello; los hombros, cuadrados; las caderas, estrechas; las manos, callosas aunque con dedos largos y elegantes, y los pies descalzos, que parecen aferrarse como zarpas a la tierra que pisan. Puede tener apenas unos doce años.

Pero lo que más resalta, lo que es inevitable ver e imposible ignorar es la máscara maltrecha, tallada de manera irregular en un trozo de madera sucia. Es la tercera máscara de las que tendrá toda la vida, y una de las cuales nunca podrá librarse. Es ella la única que salvaguarda al mundo exterior de un rostro atroz que haría a cualquiera rezar por la muerte, que espera ser un suplicio mucho menos doloroso e infinitamente más sutil.

El ominoso estampido de un trueno agitabas sombras nocturnas. El muchacho, dominando su primer movimiento de temor instintivo, mira de frente al firmamento oscuro, donde marcan los rayos los latigazos de su vivida luz, y exclama:

− ¡Santa Bárbara!

Por un momento parece vacilar, mas no es por temor. La horrible noche no le produce espanto. Sólo calcula con mirada certera qué camino debe seguir para llegar más pronto a la ciudad cercana, cuyas luces se apiñan alrededor de la bahía.

Palpa el pequeño sobre que como un tesoro lleva entre sus ropas mojadas, mira de nuevo al bote que dejara sobre la arena y echa a andar con paso silencioso y rápido.

−Si no se da usted prisa, llegaremos tarde a la fiesta del Gobernador, amigo D'Autremont.

− ¿Prisa? Nunca me di prisa por nada ni por nadie, amigo Nadir; sin contar con que llueve a cántaros. Pocos serán los invitados que no se retrasen esta noche, y además, el Mariscal Pont-mercy llega en esa fragata que vio usted entrar hace veinte minutos escasos. Él es el invitado de honor.

-No más que usted, amigo mío. La fiesta es en honor de ambos, y el coche está aguardando desde hace mucho rato.

−Está bien, amigo Nadir... Vamos, pues… − François D'Autremont se ha puesto de pie con ademán de elegante fastidio. Ha dado unos pasos a través de la lujosa estancia, y se detiene en medio del vestíbulo, con gesto de extrañeza al oír los fuertes aldabonazos que repentinamente cubren el lugar con sus ecos. Disgustado, interpela altanero a su criado:

− ¿Quién llama de ese modo, Buquet?

− Iba a verlo en este momento, señor− responde el criado−. No sé quién pueda ser el atrevido...

−Pues ponlo en su lugar− ordena tajante, D'Autremont. Una ráfaga de viento y lluvia hace irrupción, silbando, en el elegante vestíbulo; y airado, D'Autremont grita:

− ¡Cierra esa puerta, estúpido!

Antes que el criado logre cerrarla, el importuno visitante ha penetrado de un salto; los revueltos cabellos mojados sobre la frente, el cuerpo semidesnudo chorreando agua sobre las alfombras... tan sorprendentemente atrevido y audaz, que François D'Autremont y Nadir Khan retroceden al verle, apagada la indignación por la sorpresa, sobre todo por la anomalía de ver a alguien con una máscara como aquella y en un día ordinario.

− ¡Caramba! −exclama Nadir.

− ¿Pero qué es esto? −indaga D'Autremont.

−Busco al señor François D'Autremont... −explica el muchacho con decisión.

−Debe ser un loco, señor... −interviene el criado−. ¡Voy a...!

− ¡Ahora, déjalo en paz! −ataja imperativo D'Autremont.

− ¿Es usted don François D'Autremont? −inquiere el muchacho−. ¿Es usted, señor?

−Sí, soy yo... Pero tú, ¿quién eres? ¿Y qué diablos te pasa para atreverte a llegar a mi casa de esta manera?

−Mi nombre es Erik. Vengo desde el Cabo Du Le Mort para traerle esta carta. El señor Bertolozi se está muriendo y dijo que tenía usted que llegar antes de que él acabara. Si es usted de veras el señor D'Autremont, venga conmigo... Traje mi bote para llevarlo... ¿Vamos...?

El muchacho ha dado un paso hacia la puerta, pero se detiene observando el rostro de François D'Autremónt, que le mira estupefacto, en la mano el mojado sobre de la carta que acaba de entregarle; y sobre todo, desconfiado ante aquél chiquillo enmascarado. Es un hombre alto y distinguido, que viste con extraordinaria elegancia. A su lado Nadir Khan, su amigo y notario; un persa bondadoso, mueve la cabeza como si no pudiese dar crédito a lo que está viendo y escuchando, y con sorpresa y disgusto a la vez, pregunta:

− ¿Llevar al señor D'Autremont en tu bote?

− ¡Cuando digo yo que es un loco! Lo mejor será llamar para que vengan a llevárselo... −insiste el criado.

− ¡Quieto! −ordena D'Autremont. Luego, como recordando, murmura −: Bertolozi... Bertolozi...

− Dijo que fuera usted en seguida, que él, por desgracia, no podía esperar demasiado. Si salimos ahora mismo, al amanecer estaremos allá.

− Bertolozi se está muriendo− susurra D'Autremont.

− Eso aseguró el curandero... Que no llegará a mañana… Y le dejó un remedio, pero él no se lo quiso tomar y me mandó con esta carta. Dijo que usted tenía que ir allá.

−Pues está completamente equivocado. No conozco a ningún Bertolozi − exclama D'Autremont, ceñudo.

− ¡No es posible, señor! Si es usted don Francçois D'Autremont...

− ¡No conozco a ningún Bertolozi! −recalca éste. Se vuelve hacia su amigo y le invita:

− ¿Vamos, Nadir?

− ¡Pero, señor… −se lamenta el muchacho. Ha salido seguido del notario, sin volverse a mirar al muchacho, y salta el cochero del pescante para abrirle la puerta del carruaje. Por un instante contempla la mojada carta, la hunde luego en su bolsillo, y entrando al coche ordena con voz fuerte:

−Al palacio del Gobernador. ¡Pronto!

El muchacho se acerca, gritando implorante:

− ¡Señor... señor... señor...!

Todo es inútil. El coche se ha alejado; el muchacho vacila un instante, y luego echa a andar bajo la lluvia que azota la calle.

Nadir Khan, el notario de la familia D'Autremont, con las gruesas manos apoyadas sobre la empuñadura de plata de su bastón, mira de reojo al hombre que va a su lado. A pesar de la brusca respuesta dada al muchacho, a pesar de su gesto glacial, François D'Autremont parece hondamente conmovido, profundamente preocupado. Tiene los labios apretados y las mejillas pálidas. Las inquietas manos cambian a cada instante de posición y con frecuencia palpan el húmedo sobre guardado en su bolsillo. Al fin, el notario, tras mirar y remirar, arriesga una palabra:

− ¿No va usted a leer esa carta? Puede tratarse de algo realmente Importante. Cuando se obliga a un niño a venir desde el Cabo del Diablo hasta la ciudad, para traerla en una noche como ésta... será porque ese Bertolozi, _a quien usted no conoce_ , tiene absoluta necesidad de decirle algo... − Baja la voz y, en tono insinuante, explica: − Bertolozi... A mí ese nombre me suena...

− ¿Cómo...?

−De momento no pude recordarlo, mas ahora voy haciendo memoria... André Bertolozi llegó a la Martinique hará unos quince años. Pertenecía a una de las más distinguidas familias de Nápoles... Trajo dinero para comprar una hacienda, y adquirió una bien extensa al Sudeste de la isla, con grandes plantaciones de café, tabaco y cacao. Pronto se convirtió en un hombre opulento, alegre y liberal, franco y expresivo, como la mayor parte de los italianos, y trajo consigo a su esposa: una bellísima muchacha de la que estaba locamente enamorado...

− ¡Basta! − le ataja, airado, D'Autremont.

−Perdón... No creí importunarle. Me sorprende que no recuerde a Bertolozi. Usted estaba en Saint-Pierre cuando los días de su desgracia...

− ¿A qué llama usted su desgracia?

−El principio de su desgracia fue la fuga de su esposa.

− ¿Qué trata de insinuar?

−No insinúo, amigo D'Autremont... recuerdo. Bertolozi juró públicamente matar al hombre que se la había llevado, pero el nombre de aquél quedó en el misterio. Ella desapareció para siempre y Bertolozi se dio a todos los vicios: bebía, jugaba, buscaba la compañía de las peores mujerzuelas del puerto. Al fin perdió la finca y, totalmente arruinado, desapareció él también. Pero recordando, recordando, me viene a la memoria algo que me dijo un amigo−.

El coche se ha detenido frente a la puerta de la casa del Gobernador, mas François D'Autremont no se mueve. Tenso, crispado, vuelto hacia el notario, parece esperar sus últimas palabras, que Nadir Khan pronuncia como a desgana, con una sutil insinuación resbalando de cada frase:

−Parece ser que el último pedazo de tierra que le quedaba era esa desnuda roca del Cabo del Diablo. Sobre ella, por sus propias manos, fabricó una cabaña, y allí es donde seguramente agoniza y desde donde le ha mandado llamar, ¿No le parece?

−Tiene usted la buena memoria más abominable que conocí jamás.

− ¡Por Dios, amigo D'Autremont, es mi oficio! Son tantas las historias que se escuchan cuando se manejan papeles de familia, que con frecuencia son el reflejo de dramas de alcoba. Por lo demás, Bertolozi fue un hombre interesante. Sus asuntos dieron mucho que hablar, y su desgracia...

−No me interesa su desgracia. ¡Nunca fui su amigo!

−A veces, con ser enemigo basta para interesarse.

− ¿Qué quiere decirme, Nadir?

− ¿Me autoriza para que hable francamente?

¿Acaso no estoy pidiéndole que lo haga?

− Pues bien; creo que debería usted leer esa carta, e ir a ver a su enemigo Bertolozi al Cabo del Diablo−. François D'Autremont, nervioso, ha oído las palabras del notario, y con gesto de rabia estruja en su bolsillo aquella carta que el muchacho le entregara momentos antes. Luego sonríe, tratando de vestir de ironía la inquietud que apenas puede ya disimular:

− ¿No tenía tanto empeño en que llegásemos temprano a la fiesta del Gobernador?

−Hasta hace media hora era lo más importante que tenía usted que hacer.

−Y ahora, ¿qué? ¿Le parece más importante que el Gobernador y su fiesta recoger el último aliento de ese vicioso, de ese borracho, de ese desdichado caído en todos los vicios, sólo porque una mujer le ha engañado?

−Era su esposa y él la amaba −responde Nadir con suavidad-. Lo cubrió de vergüenza y él no logró jamás encontrarse con el agresor.

− ¡No lo encontró porque no quiso buscarlo! −salta D'Autremont, con ira concentrada.

−Tal vez el otro supo ocultarse bien.

− ¿Piensa usted que era un cobarde?

−No, claro que no puedo pensarlo. Sin duda, era capaz de afrontarlo todo, menos el escándalo. Por lo demás, tenía obligaciones graves, y Gina Bertolozi no lo ignoraba. Era casado, su esposa estaba a punto de darle un hijo. Yo no culpo a ese hombre, amigo D'Autremont. Son pecados de hombre. Más grave me parece no acudir a la llamada de un moribundo...

− ¡Basta, Nadir! Iré allá.

− ¡Por fin! Perdóneme por haber insistido tanto. Le conozco un poco, amigo D'Autremont, y sé que hay cosas que no se las perdonaría usted jamás.

− Entonces, ¿quiere usted presentar mis excusas al Gobernador?

−Con verdadero gusto, amigo mío.

− Pues vaya −. De pronto D'Autremont exclam−: ¡Un momento!

−No es preciso que me recomiende la discreción más absoluta −aclara Nadir, comprensivo− Es mi oficio, amigo D'Autremont.

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ _Puede que algunos conozcan esta historia porque ha sido adaptada a varias telenovelas y películas (en México y en Puerto Rico), pero decidí adaptarla porque me pareció realmente buena e interesante._

 _A mí en lo personal, no me gustan las telenovelas (tipiquísimas de México), pero, otra vez, quise compartir esta novela con estos personajes porque me pareció un buen "match"._

 _Espero que les guste._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Este fic es una "adaptación" del libro "Corazón Salvaje" de Caridad Bravo Adams, salvo algunos ajustes que hice para que quedara con las características del Fantasma de la Ópera. Algunos nombres propios permanecen como en la obra original, pero cambié un poquito unos cuantos en favor de los personajes o para que sonasen más franceses._

 **2**

La tormenta ha amainado. El mar está casi tranquilo, y un viento fresco, casi frío, llega con la proximidad del alba, barriendo las nubes.

El frágil bote, que resistió la tempestad, encalla en la arena de una profunda grieta, tallada en la roca viva por los golpes del mar, y otra vez salta el muchachuelo metiéndose en el agua para sacar a tierra la barquilla, dejándola a salvo. Luego, sus pies descalzos, endurecidos por la intemperie, trepan por los peñascos afilados, primero con agilidad de felino, después más lentamente, como si no quisieran llegar hasta el lugar a donde van. Ya en lo alto del farallón de rocas, parece como si fuesen de plomo. Se detienen a cada instante, tiemblan como si fueran a tomar otro rumbo, y al fin llegan hasta el hueco sin puerta, entrada de la mísera cabaña que es la única habitación humana en el Cabo du Le Mort. Una voz de enfermo, cargada de rencor, pregunta:

− ¿Quién es?

−Soy yo, Erik

− ¡Erik, Le Mort Vivant!

Del camastro donde yace, con febril esfuerzo se ha incorporado aquél hombre que más parece un despojo humano: la piel sobre los huesos, las mejillas hundidas; sucios, crecidos y revueltos el cabello y la barba... la boca, un hueco crispado de dolor; por vestidos, unos sucios andrajos. Inspiraría compasión profunda si no fuese por su mirada ardiente, audaz, desafiadora, cargada de odio, relampagueante de rencor. Aun así llama a Erik "Le Mort Vivant", burlándose de que aquél apodo le hace honor a su rostro.

Como cargadas de odio y amargura suenan cada una de sus palabras:

− ¿Y el perro que te mandé buscar? ¿Viene contigo? ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está el maldito François D'Autremont? ¡Corre, llámalo! Tráelo, dile que pase... ¡Un poco más y no puedo aguardarle!

− No vino conmigo −se excusa el muchacho.

− ¿No? ¿Por qué? ¿No hiciste lo que te dije, maldito? ¿No llegaste a su casa? No me obedeciste, ¿eh? Ahora verás... −Ha tratado de levantarse, pero cae de nuevo sin fuerzas, para quedar inmóvil, extenuado, los ojos vidriosos. El muchacho le mira impasible, sé acerca paso a paso, con una expresión extraña en sus profundos ojos altaneros, y afirma:

−Sí; llegué a su casa...

− ¿Y le diste la carta?

−Sí, señor, en la mano.

− ¿Y no vino después de leerla?

−No la leyó. Dijo que no conocía a nadie que se llamara Bertolozi.

− ¿Dijo eso el perro?

−Y se fue en coche a una fiesta donde lo estaban esperando.

− ¡Maldito! ¿Y tú qué hiciste entonces? ¿Qué hiciste?

− ¿Qué iba a hacer? Nada.

− Nada ¡¿Nada?! Sabes que me estoy muriendo. Sabes que necesito que venga, ¡y no haces nada! ¡Tenías que ser quien eres…!

− ¡Pero, padre...! −suplica el muchacho.

− ¡No soy tu padre! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? No soy tu padre. ¡Cuando esa maldita volvió a buscarme, cuando vino a buscar mi amparo, ya te traía en los brazos! ¡No eres hijo mío! Si ella, además de engañarme, me hubiera robado un hijo mío, yo la habría matado. Pero no, volvió con el hijo de otro, con el hijo de ese canalla... ¡contigo!

− ¿Hijo de quién?

− ¿De quién? ¿De quién? ¿Quieres saberlo? Para decírselo, lo mandé llamar. Hijo de él, de ese, del que se iba en coche a una fiesta mientras yo veo acercarse a la muerte. Del que me lo quitó todo, del que me lo robó todo, para darme, en cambio, a ti.

− ¡No entiendo... no entiendo!

− ¡Pues entiéndelo! Ese señor que te volvió la espalda, ese señor que te dijo que no me conocía... ¡es tu padre!

− ¿Mi padre...? ¿Mi padre…? −balbucea el muchacho en el paroxismo de la sorpresa.

− Pero no te preocupes... tampoco te conocerá ¡Qué asco!

− Señor Bertolozi... repítame eso. ¿Mi padre...? ¿Dijo usted que mi padre...?

− Tu padre es François D'Autremont. ¡Díselo a todo el mundo, grítalo en todas partes! Tu padre es François D'Autremónt. A él le debes toda tu desgracia. Le debes la miseria, le debes la vergüenza, le debes tu desnudez y tu hambre. ¡Le debes el insulto que han de echarte a la cara cuando seas hombre, porque él manchó a tu madre y como maldición te dio esa cara! Todo eso le debes. Y ahora, cuando lo llamo porque me estoy muriendo, porque vas a quedarte solo, se va a una fiesta donde lo están esperando−. Un sollozo se quiebra en su garganta, dejando paso a un atisbo de ternura−. iErik, Erik, hijo mío...!

− ¡Señor...!

−Te aborrezco porque eres hijo suyo, pero hay algo con lo que puedes limpiarte, lavarte esa mancha: Cuando seas hombre, busca a François D'Autremont y haz lo que yo no hice, lo que no tuve el valor de hacer: mátalo. ¡Mátalo!−. Y como si en estas palabras hubiese puesto el último hálito de su vida, cae desplomado al suelo.

− ¡Señor, señor, señor! ¡Respóndame!− Lo ha sacudido en vano. ¡André Bertolozi no responderá más! Nadie en la costa; nadie en la honda grieta, entrada de la estrecha playa; nadie en los imponentes farallones de rocas en los que rudamente se estrella el mar; nadie en lo alto del promontorio del Cabo du Le Mort; nadie en todo cuanto su vista inquisitiva alcanza. Ni alma viviente ni habitación humana... Sólo una cabaña miserable al amparo del negro promontorio que se adentra en el mar: el Cabo du Le Mort. Bien puesto tiene el nombre el abrupto paisaje, ahora más desolado bajo los espesos nubarrones grisáceos que envuelven las montañas, tan bajos, tan cerca de la tierra, como si quisieran también tragársela. Con paso firme. François D'Autremont va hada aquella cabaña y llama con estentórea voz:

− ¡Bertolozi!− El nombre suena hueco en la desnuda estancia sin puertas, sin ventanas, sin muebles casi.

En el camastro se halla la forma rígida de un cuerpo que se destaca bajo una sábana, increíblemente limpia en aquel lugar. Impresionado, D'Autremont musita:

−Bertolozi− De un tirón ha Bajado un poco la sábana para ver aquel rostro en el que la muerte puso ya su máscara, y apenas puede reconocer en él al hombre joven, sano y arrogante que fue su rival. Hay manchones de canas entre los revueltos cabellos oscuros, entre la espesa barba que cubre las mejillas adelgazadas, y hay también una sombra de suprema paz sobre los párpados cerrados. Estremeciéndose, François D'Autremont cubre aquel rostro, y retrocede un paso. Ha llegado tarde, demasiado tarde. Aquellos labios lívidos ya no le entregarán el secreto que guarda; callan para siempre. Pero la mano de Francçois D'Autremont palpa nerviosamente en sus bolsillos y extrae el arrugado sobre de aquella carta que aún no ha leído.

La guardó como puede guardarse un veneno, un arma, una dormida sierpe emponzoñadora. Pero ahora, frente a aquel cadáver, rasga el sobre y da un paso hacia la ventana sin hojas por la que penetra la luz lechosa del día que nace:

 _"Con mis últimas fuerzas te escribo, François D'Autremont, y te pido que vengas a mi lado. Ven sin miedo... No te llamo para intentar una venganza. Es tarde para que yo me cobre en sangre todo el mal que me has hecho y que le hiciste a ella. Eres rico y feliz, amado y respetado, mientras yo, hundido en la abyección y en la miseria, miro llegar la muerte como la única liberación posible. No he de repetirte cuánto te odio. Tú lo sabes. Si te matase con el pensamiento, te habría aniquilado; pero sólo yo mismo me he consumido poco a poco en la hoguera de este rencor que me cubre el alma..."_

Por un instante. François D'Autremont ha interrumpido la lectura para contemplar la forma rígida que destaca bajo el lienzo blanco, sintiendo que la angustia le invade, que le es difícil respirar bajo el techo de aquella cabaña donde todo parece rechazarlo, y otra vez vuelven sus ojos a la lectura.

 _"Me mata el odio más que el alcohol, más que el abandono… Y por odio he callado durante muchos años. Hoy quiero decirte algo que acaso pueda interesarte. Esta carta la pondrá en tus manos un muchacho. Tiene doce años y nadie se ocupó jamás de bautizarlo. Yo le llamo Erik, y los pescadores de la costa le dicen algo más: "Le Mort Vivant". Poco tiene de ser humano. Es una fiera, un salvaje. Lo crié en el odio. Tiene tu corazón malvado, y yo he dado, además, rienda suelta a todos sus instintos. ¿Sabes por qué? Voy a decírtelo por si no te decides a venir a escucharme: Es tu hijo."_

La carta ha temblado en sus manos. Con ojos agrandados de angustia mira a todas partes, pero los renglones desiguales le atraen como letreros de fuego, y bebe de un sorbo el resto de veneno de aquellas palabras:

 _"Si lo tienes delante, míralo a la cara desnuda si te atreves. A veces tiene gestos tuyos, otras tiene expresiones de ella. De ella... la maldita. Es tuyo. Tómalo. Tiene el corazón envenenado y el alma dañada de rencor. No sabe más que aborrecer. Si lo llevas contigo, será el peor castigo que puedas tener, y si lo abandonas será un asesino, un pirata, un salteador de caminos, que acabará en la horca... Y es tu hijo, tiene tu misma sangre. ¡Esa es mi venganza!"_

Pálido de espanto primero, rojo de indignación un instante después, François D'Autremont ha estrujado aquella carta, último mensaje de su rival vencido, de su enemigo inmóvil para siempre ya; triunfador en la muerte, tanto como en la vida fue derrotado.

Con súbito impulso de irrefrenable cólera, ha ido hasta el camastro, descubriendo el rostro del Cadáver, y le espeta, tembloroso de horror y de rabia:

− ¡Mientes! ¡Mientes! ¡Esto no es verdad! ¡Eso no puede ser hijo mío! ¿Por qué no me esperaste con vida para obligarte a confesar? ¡Embustero! ¡Cobarde! ¡Como siempre fuiste, tenías que portarte hasta el final! ¡Cobarde, si... cobarde! Jamás me buscaste cara a cara... Jamás, como hombre, me pediste cuentas. Y ahora, ¿por qué no estás vivo? ¿Por qué no me aguardaste?− Ha retrocedido tambaleándose, cegado por un vaho rojo que forma en torno suyo como una atmósfera de irrealidad−Eres el más vil de los embusteros, ¡pero no vas a alcanzarme con tu torpe venganza! ¡No! ¡No!

− ¡Monsieur D'Autremont! −llama, suave, la voz de Nadir Khan.

− ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Eso no es verdad!

− ¡D'Autremont! −insiste Nadir, acercándose− ¡D'Autremont!

− ¡Cobarde! ¡Canalla!

−Amigo mío, ¿pero está usted loco?

− ¿Eh? ¿Qué?− reacciona, por fin, D'Autremont.

− Está usted enfermo, trastornado. Vuelva a la realidad.

− Nadir, amigo Nadir...

− Cálmese, por favor, cálmese−. François D'Autremont se ha contenido con tremendo esfuerzo, alejándose del camastro donde yace el cadáver, mientras Nadir Khan se acerca respetuoso.

− Es un embustero... ¡Un embustero y un canalla!− sentencia D'Autremont con voz sorda.

− Ya no es nada, amigo mío, sino un triste despojo. Déjelo, y vamos.

− ¿Cómo está usted aquí?− interroga D'Autremont, saliendo del marasmo de su estupor.

− Me pareció conveniente venir a buscarlo. Buquet me dijo el camino que había usted seguido. Creo que llegué a tiempo, y usted, en cambio, demasiado tarde. Pero venga, vamos...

− Aguarde, aguarde. ¿Dónde está el muchacho?

− ¿Qué muchacho?

− El que llevó la carta, ¿dónde está?

− No sé. No he visto a nadie. Supongo que el desdichado Bertolozi vivía en la más absoluta soledad.

− El niño vivía con él. ¿Dónde está?

− Repito que no he visto a nadie, pero si usted se empeña... ¡Oh, mire!

D'Autremont se ha vuelto con viveza. Muy cerca del camastro, sentado en el suelo, tras los desvencijados muebles de la casa (una mesa y un par de sillas rotas), está el muchacho que fue hasta Saint-Pierre llevando aquella carta, y arden con un extraño fuego sus ojos miel bajo el pelo enmarañado que le cubre la frente.

− ¿Qué haces ahí escondido, muchacho? -indaga Nadir− Levántate. Levántate, que el señor te está buscando.

Erik se ha levantado lentamente, sin dejar de mirar a François D'Autremont, que siente enrojecer sus mejillas bajo aquella mirada. Es una mirada que acusa, que condena... acaso que pregunta.

− ¿Estabas ahí? ¿Estabas ahí desde que yo entré? −quiere saber D'Autremont−. ¡Responde!

− Sí, señor −contesta el muchacho− Ahí estaba.

− ¿Por qué te escondías?− pregunta Noel.

− No estaba escondido. Estaba ahí.

− Sin decir una sola palabra− se queja D'Autremont.

− ¿Y qué tenía yo que decir?− El muchacho se ha puesto de pie. Es alto para su edad, delgado, inquieto y ágil como un animalillo montaraz, y D'Autremont se vuelve a él, sujetándolo bruscamente por los brazos.

− Me has estado espiando, oyendo mis palabras. Sí, ¿verdad? ¿Conocías tú el contenido de la carta que llevaste?

− ¿Cómo?

− ¡Que si habías leído esa carta! ¡Responde!− le apremia D'Autremont, airado.

− ¡Oh, suélteme! Yo no lo estaba espiando. ¡Suélteme! No tiene por qué sujetarme. Tampoco leí la carta. No sé leer.

− Naturalmente, amigo D'Autremont -interviene, conciliador, Nadir Khan− ¡Qué ocurrencia! ¿Cómo va a saber leer este pobre muchacho?

− ¿Te había dicho él lo que me escribió en esta carta? ¡Responde la verdad!

D'Autremont se dirige al muchacho en tono amenazador.

− Ya he dicho que no− responde el muchacho.

− Por favor, amigo D'Autremont− aconseja Nadir− Calma, calma.

François D'Autremont se ha alejado unos pasos, apretados los puños y trémulos los labios, mientras el notario mira bondadosamente al muchacho inmóvil, duro y hosco, y le pregunta:

− ¿A qué hora murió el señor Bertolozi?

− No sé. Hace tiempo ya.

− ¿No has avisado a nadie?

−Llegué hasta las cabañas de allá abajo. Allí me dieron esa sábana. Después me dijeron que vendrían los de la justicia. Pero yo no estaba espiando a nadie− insiste con terquedad− Ese señor dice...

− EI señor D'Autremont está nervioso por todo cuanto ha pasado. Tu actitud le pareció extraña, pero nada más. Ven acá, acércate un poco. Comprendo que tú también te sientes mal. ¿Qué eras tú del señor Bertolozi? ¿Amigo? ¿Pariente? ¿Criado?

El muchacho se ha erguido. Su mirada, como una flecha, se ha clavado en François D'Autremont, que vuelve ya sobre sus pasos, mirándolo de frente. Un instante se cruzan en el aire aquellas dos miradas extrañamente iguales, y el notario, tras contemplarles, indaga con suavidad:

− ¿No sabes lo que eras del señor Bertolozi? Probablemente vecino nada más. ¿Eres de la aldea de pescadores que está allá abajo?

− No. Yo vivo aquí. El señor Bertolozi era... Era mi padre.

− Efectivamente− suspira D'Autremont−. Creo que este muchacho es hijo de André Bertolozi y de su infortunada esposa. La enfermedad y el alcohol debieron enloquecer a Bertolozi en sus últimos tiempos. Ha debido decir tantas cosas extrañas que el pobre muchacho está trastornado−. Su mano temblorosa ha querido posarse en la cabeza de Erik, que con un brusco movimiento lo esquiva. Luego, con gesto de desaliento, D'Autremont sale lentamente de la cabaña, y Nadir va tras él. Unos pasos más adelante se detiene y el notario interroga a su amigo:

− ¿Me permite preguntarle qué va usted a hacer?

−Haré que sepulten a Bertolozi con decencia. ¿Querría ocuparse de eso?− contesta D'Autremont con tristeza, sereno, ya dueño de sus emociones.

− Naturalmente, si usted lo dispone.

− Pienso salir para mis tierras mañana, de madrugada.

− ¿Y el muchacho?

− Lo llevaré conmigo.

− ¡Ah!... ¿Pero querrá irse? No creo que ustedes hayan simpatizado.

− Confío en su buena mafia para conquistarlo, Nadir.

− Perdóneme una última pregunta. ¿Leyó, por fin, la famosa carta?

− La leí y la rompí en el acto. Sólo decía locuras y disparates. Por eso sé que André Bertolozi estaba completamente loco. ¡Absolutamente trastornado!

Nadir Khan se ha llevado al muchacho alejándolo un tanto de la cabaña, rumbo al camino que por otra vía comunica con la ciudad aquel paraje desolado. Han pasado las horas, y los oscuros y rutinarios trámites para dar sepultura al cuerpo de Bertolozi tocan ya a su fin. Sólo queda aquel último punto delicado que François D'Autremont encargara a su diplomático amigo y notario.

− El señor D'Autremont va a llevarte con él. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? Te llevará a su casa, donde van a tratarte bien, donde hay toda clase de comodidades. Tu vida va a cambiar...

− ¡No! ¡No quiero!− protesta el muchacho, huraño.

− ¿Que no quieres? No puedo creerlo. Seguramente no he logrado que entiendas mis palabras. El señor Bertolozi ha muerto. No te queda nada qué hacer por acá.

− ¡No quiero irme!

− No seas terco. Vas a una hermosa casa donde gozarás de todas las comodidades, donde vivirás como un ser humano. El señor D'Autremont quiere ampararte, es muy bueno.

− ¡No! ¡No! ¡No es verdad! ¡No quiero ir con él!

− Pues tendrás que hacerlo por las buenas o por las malas. No van a hacerte ningún daño, al contrario. Pero será peor para ti que te lleven a la fuerza, metido en un saco como un mono salvaje.

− ¡Si me llevan a la fuerza, me escaparé!

− Y te volverán a atrapar− dice el notario, afectuoso−. Pero, ¿por qué eres tan terco, muchacho? Mira, ¿quieres que hagamos un trato? Yo voy a ir con ustedes; pasaré dos o tres días en Campo Real, que es la hacienda del señor D'Autremont. Si no quieres quedarte allí, cuando yo regrese para Saint-Pierre, te traigo.

− ¿Por qué no me deja con usted desde ahora? Yo sé trabajar en muchas cosas: cortar leña, cuidar caballos. Yo...

− Perfectamente. Te ocuparás de todo eso cuando volvamos a casa. Pero, por el momento, tienes que complacer al señor D'Autremont. Te equivocas al pensar que no es bueno; es bueno y generoso, posee una linda casa de campo, su esposa es una bella dama, distinguida y amable, y tiene un hijo que poco más o menos tendrá tus mismos años. Seguramente te querrá para que estés con él, para que le acompañes en sus juegos y seas algo así como su pequeño lacayo. Lo vas a pasar bien, Erik.

− Yo prefiero quedarme con usted... o que me dejen solo.

− Solo no vamos a dejarte. Yo te llevo, y...

− Y me trae. Me trae después. Me da su palabra. ¡Yo no quiero quedarme allá!

− Bien, hombre, bien. Te llevo y te traigo. Eres un ingrato con el señor D'Autremont. Al menos, tienes que tratar de demostrarle tu gratitud por su buena voluntad. Anda, ve para el coche, que allí viene él y tengo que hablarle.

− ¿Qué pasa, amigo Nadir?− pregunta D'Autremont.

− Se resistió bastante, pero logré amansarlo con la promesa de ir yo con ustedes y traerle de regreso si no se halla a gusto. El prefiere quedarse conmigo, y no lo tome usted a desaire. Es un muchacho raro, pero me temo que extraordinariamente inteligente a pesar de su aspecto rudo y salvaje.

− ¿Temer? ¿Por qué?

− Es una manera de hablar. Al fin y al cabo, siempre es preferible tratar con inteligentes que con brutos. Este nos ha probado ser un valiente. El viaje que hizo anoche en ese bote, y con esa borrasca, precisa un temple que muchos hombres no hubieran tenido. Parece, además, altivo, reservado, con cierta dignidad natural. Nada de eso es común en quien vive como un mendigo. Se le ve cierta casta...

− ¡Deje en paz su casta! Lo recojo porque supongo que era lo que quería pedirme Bertolozi, pero nada más. A mi esposa no tenemos por qué darle detalles de nada de eso. La imaginación de las mujeres todo lo enreda. Esperó que no se sorprenda usted demasiado si me oye contar alguna historia distinta referente al muchacho.

− Me temo que es usted quien va a enredarla, porque con esos modos, ese muchacho no podrá pasar por ningún mestizo. ¿Se ha fijado en su caminar y su porte? Sus grandes ojos italianos recuerdan extraordinariamente a los de la infortunada Gina Bertolozi a pesar de esa horrible máscara. ¿No se ha fijado?

Nadir le ha observado, viéndole palidecer, apretar los labios. Luego, François D'Autremont encoge los hombros, forzando el gesto despreocupado, al comentar:

− No he tenido tiempo de mirarle bien. De un modo o de otro, ya se arreglarán las cosas. Y en el peor de los casos, todavía soy yo el que manda en mi casa.

 _ **N/A:**_ _Aquí está el segundo capítulo. Sé que no ha estado muy interesante hasta ahora, pero en unos capítulos más se empezará a ver más acción cuando los personajes principales crezcan._

 _Por lo pronto, en el siguiente capítulo veremos a Raoul._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Este fic es una "adaptación" del libro "Corazón Salvaje" de Caridad Bravo Adams, salvo algunos ajustes que hice para que quedara con las características del Fantasma de la Ópera. Algunos nombres propios permanecen como en la obra original, pero cambié un poquito unos cuantos en favor de los personajes o para que sonasen más franceses._

 **3**

− ¡Mamá! ¡Mamita! Por ahí viene ya papá. ¡Por ahí viene!

Brillantes los ojos de alegría, un momento encendidas por la emoción las mejillas, habitualmente pálidas que enmarcan los lacios cabellos rubios, un muchacho como de doce años ha entrado en la alcoba de la señora D'Autremont, que abre los ojos, incorporándose lentamente en la amplia hamaca en que descansa.

− ¿Ya? ¿Es posible? ¡Pero si no lo esperaba yo hasta el sábado!

Carlotta D'Autremont tiene una belleza delicada y frágil, grandes ojos de color turquesa, cabellos rubios, suaves y lacios como los del muchacho, y, como éste, pálidas mejillas de color ámbar. Un momento ha desaparecido su gesto doliente ante la noticia que acaba de traerle su hijo. Y ya de pie, da unos pasos apoyándose en los delgados hombros de éste.

− ¿Estás seguro que es tu papá quien llega?

− Pues claro, mamá. Sebastian vino corriendo a avisar. Dice que desde lo alto de la loma vio a papá en su caballo blanco, y detrás los tres coches de la caravana. A lo mejor vienen llenos de regalos.

− ¿Para ti?

− Para ti, mamita. Si ha llegado barco de Francia, papá te traerá de todo: telas de seda, perfumes, bombones y todas esas cosas que siempre te trae. Yo le pedí un reloj de bolsillo. ¿Me lo traerá?

− Seguramente, hijo. Pero llama a mis doncellas... A Isabel, a Ana... a la primera que encuentres. Tengo que peinarme, que vestirme...

− ¡Señora, señora! Dicen que el señor está llegando para acá− exclama Anne, la doncella, irrumpiendo en la alcoba.

− ¿Ves? ¿Ves, mamita? ¡Ya está aquí!

− ¡Jesús! Ayúdame a peinarme, Anne. De cambiarme de ropa que no hay tiempo, pero...

− La señora está, como siempre, linda y arreglada−. No miente la doncella mestiza. Como siempre, la señora D'Autremont está impecable. Un fino traje blanco adornado con amplios encajes, medias de seda, zapatos de tacón Luis XV y un fino aderezo con el que muy bien podría presentarse en cualquier centro elegante de su tierra natal. Sin embargo, sólo está en la gran casa, centro de las plantaciones de Campo Real, mansión enorme y sólida, de amplísimas estancias suntuosas, grandes lámparas y pisos brillantes como espejos; tan lujosa, tan señorial, con sus lunas de Venecia y sus consolas doradas, que resulta anacrónica en el corazón de aquella isla tórrida y salvaje; pero es digna morada de la frágil dama que avanza paso a paso sobre el pulido parquet, una mano apoyada en el brazo de su doncella favorita, otra sobre la dorada cabeza de aquel hijo único tan extraordinariamente parecido a ella.

− ¡Ahí está papa!− grita el muchacho, alejándose alborozado.

Ha corrido al encuentro del jinete que ya se detiene frente a la entrada principal y desmonta de un salto del brioso caballo, arrojando las riendas a la media docena de sirvientes que han acudido para atenderle y saludarle. Y desde la semipenumbra de la ancha galería, Carlotta D'Autremont contempla, con ojos de celosa enamorada, la figura varonil, altanera y gallarda, ante la que todos se inclinan, porque él amo de Campo Real es soberano indiscutible de la tierra que pisa.

− ¿Me trajiste el reloj, papá?

− No, hijo. No tuve tiempo de buscarlo.

− ¿Y la caja de colores? ¿Y las cuerdas para mi mandolina?

− Lo siento, pero en este viaje no hubo tiempo para buscar nada.

− François...− murmura Calotta, acercándose a su esposo.

− Carlotta, ¿cómo estás?− indaga D'Autremont, afectuoso y tierno.

− Como siempre. Pero dejemos mis achaques. ¿Cómo es que has regresado tan pronto? Todavía no te esperábamos.

− Supongo que no te disgusta el que haya adelantado mi regreso− contesta D'Autremont en tono jovial.

− ¿Disgustarme? ¡Qué cosas dices! Es una sorpresa gratísima, pero una sorpresa, al fin y al cabo. ¿Qué pasó? ¿No llegó la fragata que esperaban? ¿Suspendieron las fiestas preparadas en honor del Mariscal Pontmercy? ¿O acaso le traes tú?

− ¡Oh, no, no! Ni siquiera he visto al Mariscal Pontmercy.

− ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Alguna desgracia? El tiempo ha estado terrible estos últimos días...

− No, ninguna desgracia. La fragata entró sin novedad y las fiestas deben estarse celebrando.

− Pero...

− No me interesó quedarme a ellas, Carlotta. Eso es todo.

− Pensé que te agradaría departir con un compatriota ilustre. Seguramente traerá cosas interesantes qué contar. Podríamos tener noticias.

− ¿Chismes de salón o intrigas políticas? ¿Para qué puede servirnos aquí, querida? Estamos a siete mil millas de Francia y hasta el sol nos alumbra a distintas horas.

− No por eso podemos olvidar a nuestra patria− le reprocha Carlotta.

− Mi patria es ésta, querida. Porque aquí está mi casa, está mi hijo y estás tú. En esta isla, que sólo para tu salud ha sido inhospitalaria. ¿Pero no sientes curiosidad en ver lo que te traigo?− Se ha vuelto hacia el macizo de flores que envuelve la escalinata, entrada principal de aquella mansión, donde acaban de detenerse los tres carruajes que forman la caravana que le seguía. Uno totalmente vacío, del otro descienden ya sus servidores particulares, y del tercero, que es el más próximo, baja Nadir Khan, casi arrastrando al hosco muchacho que ha sido su compañero de viaje. Las finas cejas de la señora D'Autremont se juntan en un gesto de extrañeza y sorpresa que es casi, casi de disgusto, al comentar:

− Nadir Khan, ¿pero a quién trae?

− A alguien que puede entretener tus ratos de ocio y los de nuestro hijo Renato− explica D'Autremont.

− ¡Un muchacho!− salta, alegremente Raoul−. ¡Me trajiste un amigo, papá!

− Justamente. Has dicho la palabra exacta. Te he traído un amigo. Me agrada mucho que lo hayas entendido en el primer momento. Un amigo, un compañero...

− ¿Pero qué estás diciendo. François?− interrumpe Carlotta, con disgusto reprimido.

− Traiga usted a Erik, Nadir− le indica a éste, D'Autremont.

− Señora D'Autremont− saluda Nadir, aproximándose−, es un gran honor para mí el poder presentarle mis respetos−. Luego, dirigiéndose a Raoul, exclama−: ¡Hola, buen mozo!

− Buenos días, señor Khan− corresponde Raoul.

− Este es Erik− explica D'Autremont, presentándolo.

− ¿Erik? ¿Erik qué?− quiere saber Carlotta, que mira su máscara con disgusto, dándose cuenta que con ella, no puede descubrir rasgos de nadie conocido.

− Por el momento, Erik a secas. Es un huérfano desamparado, para el que espero no falte un rincón en esta casa tan grande.

− Erik a secas, ¿eh?− recalca Carlotta con retintín.

− También me llaman Le Mort Vivant− aclara el hosco muchacho, imperturbable.

− Jesús, María y José -se escandaliza la doncella persignándose.

Hay un momento de estupor general, y también alguna risa ahogada, cuando Nadir, mundano, interviene:

−Excúselo, señora. El diamante todavía está sin tallar.

− Ya lo veo. Y sin separarlo de la broza− dice Carlotta en tono mordaz−. Los caballeros son una verdadera calamidad. A ninguno de los dos se les ha ocurrido bañar a este muchacho antes de meterlo en el coche, además, ¿qué es esa ridícula máscara? Alguna niñería de disfraz, seguro.

− El baño es un olvido que puede remediarse− explica D'Autremont, conteniendo su manifiesto disgusto−, pero no el de la máscara. Como ya expliqué, es un muchacho desafortunado que, para su desgracia, tiene que usar una máscara permanentemente para evitar, según su fallecido padre, la desgracia nuestra. Es un defecto de nacimiento. Hazte cargo de él, Anne. Llévalo al baño, haz que se arregle, se peine y ponle ropa limpia de Raoul.

− ¿De Raoul?− se extraña Carlotta.

−No creo que ya pueda usar la mía.

− Ni cabe en la de mi hijo.

− Todo puede compaginarse− interviene Nadir, conciliador−. Seguramente no faltará ropa de alguien, que pueda servirle.

− La negra Paula es la encargada de la ropa de los jornaleros -aclara despectiva la señora D'Autremont−. Pídele una camisa y unos pantalones para este muchacho, Anne.

− Yo tengo un traje que me queda grande, mamá -ofrece Raoul−. Todavía no lo he estrenado, precisamente por eso. Es el de paño azul.

− Lo mandaron de regalo tus tíos desde Francia− se opone Carlotta con creciente disgusto.

−Se lo ha ofrecido de buena voluntad− comenta D'Autremont en tono suave, pero con determinación−. No le cortes el impulso generoso, Carlotta; nuestro Raoul tiene ropa para vestir a diez muchachos. Ve con Erik y con Anne, hijo, y piensa que para él éste es un mundo nuevo por el que tú vas a guiarlo−. Volviéndose a su esposa, le suplica con amabilidad−: Tú ven conmigo, querida. Yo también voy a ponerme un poco más presentable−. Y alzando la voz, llama al criado−: Buquet, lleva al señor Nadir a la habitación que suele ocupar y encárgate de que nada le falte.

− Por mí no se molesten− se disculpa Nadir− Me considero de la casa.

− Y lo es. Dentro de media hora, Carlotta nos hará servir un aperitivo que tomaremos juntos antes de sentarnos a la mesa, ¿verdad? Hoy te veo muy bien, tienes muy buena cara, Carlotta. Seguramente podrás acompañarnos y será un gran placer para nosotros. La mesa es otra cuando tú nos acompañas.

Ha salido Nadir Khan seguido por el criado, y quedan solos los esposos D'Autremont. Carlotta no puede ocultar los celos que le corroen el alma, al preguntar:

− ¿Quién es ese muchacho?

− Carlotta querida, cálmate...

− Y tú respóndeme. ¿Quién es ese muchacho? ¿De dónde lo sacaste y para qué le has traído aquí? ¿Por qué no me contestas?

− Voy a contestarte, pero por partes. Se llama Erik y es un huérfano...

− Eso ya lo dijiste− le interrumpe Carlotta, nerviosa− y es lo único que sé. Se llama Le Mort Vivant, una respuesta bastante insolente de su parte cuando nadie le preguntaba nada.

− No hay insolencia en su respuesta, Carlotta. Se trata del apodo que seguramente le daban los pescadores por el lugar en que estaba ubicada la cabaña de sus padres.

− ¿Qué lugar era ése?

− Bueno... cerca de lo que llaman el Cabo du Le Mort−. D'Autremont intenta restarle importancia − Hay allí una aldea de gentes muy humildes, muy pobres, que remiendan redes y componen barcos. Entre esa pobre gente... Entre esa pobre gente hay muchos huérfanos, hay muchos muchachos mendigos y miserables en los arrabales de Saint-Pierre.

−Jamás se te ocurrió traer a ninguno, y mucho menos dárselo a tu hijo como amigo... como hermano, diría yo.

− ¡Carlotta!

− ¡Es la forma en que has traído a ese pordiosero!− exclama Carlotta, arrebatada ya por la ira− Y creo que tengo derecho a preguntarte: ¿por qué lo traes así? ¿Qué tienes tú qué ver con él? ¿Por qué no puede vestirse con ropa de los jornaleros, y pretendes que estrene los trajes de Raoul? ¿Por qué ha de ser nuestro hijo quien tiene que darle la bienvenida, y es en esta casa donde hemos de encontrarle un rincón, habiendo cien barracones de jornaleros donde siempre cabe uno más?

−Siempre te tuve por mujer de nobles y generosos sentimientos cristianos, Carlotta.

− No me falta la caridad para los desgraciados, y más de una vez te pareció excesiva.

− Cuando se trataba de desmoralizar a los que son mis servidores, a los que por fuerza tengo que hacer que me conozcan como señor y amo. No puede manejarse una hacienda, que es como una provincia, sin el respeto absoluto a una autoridad, sin disciplina y sin castigos que obliguen a respetarla. Por eso discutimos en más de una ocasión. En este caso…

− En este caso, todo es diferente. Lo sé, lo veo y lo palpo. No es una obra de caridad lo que estás haciendo. Es una obra de reparación. Ese muchacho te importa por ti mismo. Te importa mucho... demasiado...

− Pues bien, Carlotta... Sí... Voy a decirte la verdad. Ese muchacho es el hijo de un hombre con el que yo me porté mal. Un hombre que se arruinó por culpa mía. Ha muerto dejándolo en la más espantosa miseria, además de dejarlo cargando a cuestas ese rostro. Creo un deber de conciencia ampararlo−. Duda un momento− ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras de ese modo? ¿Es que no me crees?

− Me parece muy extraño. Has arruinado a muchos, y no trajiste sus hijas a casa. Mejor cabría pensar la historia de otro modo. ¡Ese muchacho es el hijo de una mujer a la que tú has amado!

Con esa acusación recta y precisa, como un venablo disparado contra la fría coraza de indiferencia con que en vano pretende revestirse François D'Autremont, han ido las palabras de Carlotta dando justamente en el blanco. Por un momento ha estado a punto de estallar en uno de sus arranques de violenta cólera. Luego, lentamente, se ha dominado, porque aquella mujercita rubia y frágil, doliente como una flor de estufa, es la única persona que parece tener la facultad de amansar en él los ímpetus bravíos, de resolver sus tormentas en una sonrisa o en un gesto ambiguo que cuaja después en forzada actitud galante.

− ¿Por qué te empeñas en pensar siempre lo que más pueda mortificarte?

− Pienso mal para acertar... y acierto, por desgracia.

− En este caso, no. ¿Cómo crees que alguien así pueda tener mi sangre? ¿Es que acaso te parece que de mis genes pueda resultar algo defectuoso?

− En este caso acierto más que en ninguno−. Carlotta ignora las últimas dos preguntas de su esposo y continúa− ¿De qué amor es el fruto esa criatura? ¿Por qué no tiene nombre? Ese hombre a quien arruinaste, a quien quieres satisfacer recogiéndole el hijo, ¿qué apellido tenía? ¿Cómo se llamaba?

− Bueno, el caso es que el muchacho es hijo natural de este hombre de que hablo, que no llegó a darle el apellido... Se descuidó, son cosas que pasan, o tal vez no quiso dárselo por vergüenza. Al prometerle hacerme cargo de él, tranquilizaba, además, su conciencia. Y no querrás que falte a la promesa que hice a un hombre que murió bendiciéndome, sólo porque en esa linda cabecita le ha entrado una idea tan descabellada como la que acabas de manifestar.

− No vas a ablandarme con historias sentimentales.

− Entonces tendré que concretar las cosas: he prometido, he jurado ayudar al muchacho. No creo que pueda molestarte en lo más mínimo. Yo mismo me encargaré de educarlo.

− ¿Cómo a otro hijo?− insinúa amargamente Carlotta.

− Como un amigo y leal servidor de Raoul− corta, tajante, D'Autremont−. Le enseñaré a quererlo, a defenderlo, a prestarle su ayuda y su protección cuando llegue el caso.

− ¿Su protección?

− ¿Por qué no? Nuestro hijo no es fuerte ni audaz.

− Me lo echas en cara como si yo fuera la culpable.

− No, Carlotta, no quiero llevar esta discusión adelante, pero si hemos de considerar la verdad, nuestro hijo, por un exceso de cuidados y mimos de tu parte, no es lo que debiera ser para las luchas y responsabilidades que caerán sobre él el día de mañana. Ya te lo dije antes: le falta valor, fuerza, audacia. Tiempo es que comience a adquirirlas cuanto antes.

− Mi hijo irá a educarse a Europa. No quiero que se haga hombre en este medio salvaje.

− Tengo para él proyectos contrarios: quiero que se haga hombre aquí, que conozca a fondo el terreno en que ha de desenvolverse, que sepa gobernar el día de mañana el pequeño reino que voy a legarle. Si hubiéramos tenido una niña, serías tú la que dijeras sobre ella la última palabra. Es un muchacho y necesito que se haga un hombre. Por eso hablo y mando.

− ¿Y ese chiquillo que trajiste?

− Ese chiquillo es casi un hombre ya, y servirá a las mil maravillas para mi empeño. Me encargaré de enseñarle que todo se lo debe a Raoul y que es su deber dar la vida por él si es preciso. ¡Esa será mi venganza!

− ¿Venganza de qué?

− Del destino, de la suerte, o como quieras llamarle. Te ruego que no hablemos más del asunto, Carlotta. Déjame a mí arreglar las cosas.

− ¡Júrame que lo que me has dicho es verdad!

− Puedo jurártelo. No te he dicho nada que sea mentira. Además, no estoy haciendo nada con carácter definitivo. Sólo trato de darle al muchacho una oportunidad de probar que vale la pena ayudarlo. Que pruebe que es mucho más que un feo defecto de nacimiento. De lo que él me demuestre ser, dependerá su porvenir. Si tiene en las venas la sangre que dice que tiene, sabrá demostrarlo.

− ¿Qué sangre?

− ¿Dan ustedes su permiso?− Es Nadir, que llega en el preciso instante en que la situación se hace ya insostenible entre los esposos.

− Adelante, Nadir− invita D'Autremont, aspirando profundamente y agradeciendo en su fuero interno la llegada de su amigo−. Llega usted en el momento oportuno de que tomemos ese aperitivo de que hablé antes. No te molestes, Carlotta. Yo mismo ordenaré que lo traigan−. Y al decir esto se aleja, dejando solos a Carlotta y a Nadir.

Calotta ha hecho un vago ademán de detenerle, tensa el alma en la respuesta no obtenida a sus últimas palabras, pero queda inmóvil, turbada por aquella mirada con que Nadir Khan parece envolverla, adivinando hasta sus más recónditos pensamientos.

− A veces vale más no ahondar demasiado en las cosas, ¿verdad? Admitir, sin profundizar demasiado, que hasta los mejores hombres tienen caprichos, debilidades y cometen errores lamentables, que con un poco de indulgencia pueden disimularse evitando males mayores.

− ¿Qué trata de decirme, señor Khan?

− En concreto nada, señora. Hablaba por hablar, como hablo muchas veces; pero mientras cruzaba esta preciosa casa, para acercarme aquí, pensaba que son ustedes un matrimonio realmente dichoso y que conservar esa felicidad merece cualquier pequeño sacrificio de amor propio.

− ¿Para qué me está preparando, Nadir?

− Para nada, señora. ¡Qué ocurrencia! Es usted demasiado sensata para necesitar de un consejo mío, más si por casualidad me preguntara cuál es en mi opinión la mejor forma de llevarse con el señor D'Autremont, yo le respondería que esperara. Mi padre, que fue notario de los D'Autremont, en Francia, me decía siempre: "La cólera de un D'Autremont es como un huracán: violenta, pero pasajera". Oponerse a ella en el momento del arrebato, es una verdadera locura. Pero pronto pasa, y entonces es el momento de reparar lo que destrozaron.

 _ **N/A:**_ _¡Y por fin vimos a Raoul! Ya sé, es rarísimo que Erik y él sean medios hermanos, pero todavía es mucho más raro que Carlotta sea una bella mujer rubia y delicada, y además la madre de Raoul._

 _Nos vemos al siguiente capítulo._

 _._


End file.
